


Since gas prices are so high, I think you should carpool with me to dinner tonight.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, brief mention of someone following the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara swears someone is following her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since gas prices are so high, I think you should carpool with me to dinner tonight.

"Hey, hey - excuse me!" Barbara walked briskly away from the sound. She'd had her suspicions, believing she'd been followed for the past twenty minutes. Whoever was calling to her was proof of that. She clutched her messenger bag tightly, dress hitting her knees with every step. She'd only wanted to do some window shopping in the city and Barbara hadn't bargained to be followed by some creep. She darted into the parking lot she'd left her car in and cursed the fact that it was parked three stories up. As her pumps hit the stairs, the man behind her still called out to her. His footsteps were seconds behind her own and Barbara was beginning to get more frantic.  
"Leave me alone!" She cried as she heard the man get closer, pushing herself to move faster as he continued after her.  
"Wait, please. Listen to me!" The man shouted back at her, sounding quite out of breath and more than a little frustrated. Barbara shut him out, ducking her head down as she finally reached her floor.

  
Barbara shoved the heavy door open, breaking out into a run now that she could. The parking lot was lacking in other people, much to Barbara's dismay, so nobody was there to witness and help her out of the situation she'd found herself in. Barbara had never taken much heed to the stories on the news, stories of girls going missing or attacked in the streets. She was wary, yes, but she'd never imagined it would be a situation she'd find herself in. To save time as her car drew closer, Barbara unzipped her bag and drove her fingers into it in an effort to find her keys. The skimmed past a water bottle, an empty candy wrapper and a tampon but never once came in contact with her keys. The car wasn't far ahead of her now and Barbara was thankful for that but her pursuer was hot on her heels. Her panic began to heighten when she realised that she couldn't hear the familiar jingle of her keys in her bag and had yet to find them. Barbara cursed under her breath as she reached her car with her pursuer seconds behind her. Defensless, unable to escape and frightened Barbara finally turned to face the man who had been tormenting her.

  
He was tall, lanky but not unattractively so. The man was wheezing, doubled over as he caught his breath. As Barbara studied him she became increasingly aware that he hadn't tried to hurt her in any way. Yet. Barbara refused to let her guard down. The man finally stood to his fall height, cheeks a little red and green eyes looking down at Barbara. His hair was windswept, standing at odd angles that didn't seem physically possible. Barbara's eyes were drawn to his obnoxiously large nose and, if she hadn't had been so terrified, she'd probably have laughed at its comical size.  
"You're bloody fast." The man wheezed out. Barbara raised her eyebrow.  
"That's not very menacing." Barbara mentioned without thinking. The man frowned.  
"What?" He uttered, brows furrowed in confusion.  
"C'mon, aren't you going to knock me out? Wrestle me?" Barbara goaded, unsure why she was yelling this at him. For some odd reason, she felt annoyed that he was drawing this entire thing out. If he was going to do something, he might as well do it immediately.  
"Huh? No. I just wanted to give you your keys back. You dropped them in the mall."

  
In a split second, the atmosphere between the two had changed. Barbara's face flushed red as she realised how badly she'd misinterpreted the situation while the man grinned at her.  
"Did you think I was after you?" He almost giggled. Barbara threw her hands up in an annoyed manner. What was with this guy?  
"Well, yeah. You were chasing after me - what was a girl supposed to think?" Barbara questioned, folding her outstretched arms across her chest as she awaited a response. The stranger looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging, silently agreeing with her.  
"I guess I could have handled it better. Sorry about that didn't mean to scare you. Oh and here are your keys." The man said, holding them out for Barbara to take. Barbara snatched them from his hands, clutching them close to her body.  
"Er, thanks." Barbara said awkwardly. The man before her slid his hands easily into his pockets, grinning at her once more and shrugging.  
"Its no problem." He murmured before turning to walk away.

  
"Wait!" Barbara called after him as she came to her senses. She felt slightly guilty, Barbara was aware the mall was a little far from the lot and this poor man had chased her all the way here just to give her keys back.  
"Yeah?" He asked as he spun on his heels, still walking but backwards now.  
"Do you need a lift? I mean the mall is kind of far and it is the least I can do." Barbara offered sheepishly. The tall man beamed back at her.  
"That'd be top! If you're comfortable with me getting in the car I mean, you did think I was going to hurt you." He said with a frown. Barbara couldn't help the slight red in her cheeks.  
"I'm sure we'll be fine - so long as you keep your hands in the air." She joked.  
"That's fine by me." The man chuckled as he walked back towards her. "My name is Gavin, by the way." He added as he came up beside her. Barbara smiled up at him.  
"Barbara. Now get in before I change my mind, creep." She said with a giggle. Gavin laughed with her.

  
Though Barbara had been joking, Gavin did indeed keep his hands up in the air the entire way there. She giggled at the sight but didn't ask him to put them down. Gavin didn't ask if he could. Barbara drove in relative silence, Gavin gazing idly out of the window. The drive didn't feel as though it was long and soon Barbara was pulling up outside of the mall. She parked her car, looking to Gavin with a grin.  
"Okay, you can put your hands down now. We've reached your destination." She said as she gestured grandly out at the mall. Gavin shook his head.  
"Thanks. Also, I'm really sorry I scared you." He apologised once again as he made to get out. Barbara shrugged as he closed the door behind him. She rolled down the window.  
"Its okay. I'm sorry for making you run all the way to the parking lot. Thanks again for my keys, by the way." Barbara said. Gavin nodded, mockingly saluting her as he walked around the car.  
"Goodbye, Barbara." He chirped before disappearing into a crowd.  
"Bye Gavin." Barbara murmured to thin air as she pulled away, laughing at her strange day.


End file.
